


Happy Howl-o-ween.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Biting, Costumes, Dress Up, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Orgasm Delay, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Squirting, so possible dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  Was posted in 2 parts, but should have been only one, so now it's just one again :)Prompt: Another bingo square for One Shot Wednesdays July 2016.Summary: AU: Where Andy dresses up for Halloween but didn’t read the ‘fine print’.  There is a Harry Potter sort of world in New York.  One costume is Erica Reyes from Teen Wolf (which I don’t watch).  One costume is the Evil Queen ala OUAT (which I don’t watch).  Two costumes are True Blood (which I’ve watched some).Kink(s): Dress-up/Costumes, anthropomorphic, G!p, knotting, spanking, orgasm delay, anal fingering, anal sex, sleepy sex so possible dub/con, biting, squirting





	Happy Howl-o-ween.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Pdt_bear. You rock, bb! Thank you for beta-ing like a beta magician the last couple of weeks!
> 
> A/N 1: I’ve been reading a variety of fics and couldn’t pass up the chance to write one when the idea of magical costume presented itself in my head. Because seriously—magical costume? Limitless possibilities and certainly not just the one I went with this time.
> 
> A/N 2: Most of you know that I do love a cheesy joke… Thus, the title of this story was almost, ‘If The Broom Fits… Ride It.’ The best part is that I did not make up that phrase but found it on the interwebs. Hahahahahhahaha! God everything sounds so dirty when thinking of this plot and then trying to find phrases that suit it. I was so glad to find the ‘benign’ title that I went with ;)
> 
> A/N 3: Elizabeth Seager was executed in Hartford for witchcraft 30 years before the Salem trials. Salem Witch Academy seemed too convenient this time so I looked up some other fun facts.
> 
> *Altered lines from the tv show True Blood.

**_Happy Howl-o-ween. Part 1/1._**  


Miranda left her wife with a lingering kiss. “When you pick up my costume today, get something sexy for yourself.” When Andrea blinked sleepily at her, she added, “The twins have opted to stay for the school party at Seager School, so they will be in Connecticut.”  
  
Frowning, Andrea asked, “They said they were coming home.”  
  
Miranda cupped her wife’s cheek and rubbed her thumb over her pouty lips. “Once they found out about the Ministry event, they were suddenly quite enamored with the school’s party.”  
  
Raising up on her elbow, Andrea scowled. “I have to go to the Ministry and they promised.”  
  
Sitting next to Andrea on the bed, Miranda leaned down to kiss the pout away. She even chuckled when the younger woman leaned back and pulled her on top of her body. “It means that Halloween doesn’t have to stay PG this year, Andrea. I thought you’d appreciate that aspect instead of consoling teenagers who can’t handle their own scary movies.” Miranda let her voice rumble knowing that it turned on her wife.  
  
Thinking about it, Andrea found the positives. “So, I can have more than one drink, we can be lovey dovey, and no screaming twins at two in the morning.”  
  
With a quick peck on the lips, Miranda pulled away and stood. “And no whining over tummy aches from too much candy.”  
  
Nodding at that, Andrea accepted her reality. “That will be the school’s problem.” Sitting up and stretching her arms over her head, the brunette shifted onto her knees. “There might still be screaming at two in the morning though.”  
  
Shivering at those words, Miranda stepped away from the bed. “Do say hello to Tana for me. I’ll be home just after six so that we can leave by seven.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Stepping onto Haven Street, Andrea stepped out of the way of passers-by so that she could just absorb the feel being in a magical area. Having chosen to pursue journalism in the Muggle world, she couldn’t help the tremor of excitement she always experienced when she returned to a fully magical place. Haven had been established in the 1600s in reaction to the hysteria that would periodically sweep through the colonies resulting in a variety of crimes, the most famous of which were the Salem Witch trials. It had been founded to provide a safe place within all of the constant change in society both political and technological. The folds of wizard space had been reinforced by so many over such an extended period that the Wizarding District had quite nearly become a separate dimension right in the middle of the Bronx.  
  
The same thrill would shoot through her body when she took the second elevator from Muggle Runway up to Magical Runway when visiting Miranda in her double role of editor. “Let’s see. What do I need besides the costumes?” Slipping into the pedestrian traffic, Andrea made her way up the street.  
  
Tucking the new scarves she’d picked up for the twins into her bag, Andrea made her way up the street. She really shouldn’t encourage their rebellious behavior, but she loved the twins’ stories of wearing their New York Night Riders team regalia in a school so overwhelmingly full of Hartford Brooms of Liberty supporters. Quidditch always needed a bit of a scandal anyway that way it stayed interesting in between games. The twins had even gotten some of the other students to sport their team regalia if they weren’t Hartford diehards. They said that diversity was good for everyone.  
  
A breeze had picked up making Haven Street chilly, though the streets were charmed to melt snow that managed to fall within the wizard space. Andrea cast a warming charm on her clothes and made her way to the end of the street where Tana’s Transformations had a variety of moving mannequins in the large windows to model her creative creations. Andrea smiled at the store as she thought back to going with the twins to get their first robes. To support her more creative pursuits, Tana had a section she referred to as Staid & Starchy where she carried school robes, professional robes, and formal robes.  
  
“Good afternoon, Tana.” Andrea greeted the woman as she stepped into the shop.  
  
“Oh, Andrea. How delightful to see you, dear. I only have one costume on hold. Have you picked anything yet?” Tana finished with the customer at the register and saw them out before turning her full attention on the young brunette.  
  
“No. I haven’t had any ideas. The twins were coming home and I was waiting for them to suggest something.” Andrea explained as she began to browse the selections on hangers.  
  
Tana shook her head knowing that the girl would likely be transforming her clothes into some kind of outfit and hoping she could get her to try something new. “See if any of the costumes catch your eye or give you an idea. There’s still time for a custom one if inspiration strikes. I’ll get Miranda’s costume from the back.” She bustled off to retrieve the pre-order so that Andrea’s muse had a chance to come out a play.  
  
Andrea didn’t mean to be a spoilsport, but she had really been looking to indulging in some of the more juvenile aspects of Halloween with the excuse of the twins being around. Having an adult celebration had its high points, but Andrea found it difficult to put herself in the place of getting gussied up to go to a boring event just to get to those high points. She wanted to stay home with no costumes at all and celebrate immediately.  
  
Browsing through the hangers quickly as she walked around the shop, Andrea stopped and flipped back three hangers to a red and flannel shirt that had been mashed in between other costumes that repeated. Pulling the hanger out, Andrea saw the red flannel over a sexy shirt that would push her cleavage up and covered only what it had to. This was paired with tight black jeans and killer boots. Returning her eyes to the top, Andrea saw that a clear pouch hung over the hook with pointy teeth. The name printed in black across the plastic took a while to settle in her brain. “Erica Reyes?” Her finger tracing the teeth again, Andrea suddenly remembered a conversation with the twins, “Teen Wolf.”  
  
Watching from the front of the store, Tana smiled. Her Hollywood line had done well this year. In fact, if Andrea chose that costume, then her Teen Wolf offerings would be sold out.  
  
“I could be the big bad wolf…” Andrea thought of getting to eat the maiden out in the woods.  
  
As the younger woman went to slip the shirt off the hanger, Tana stepped close. “Don’t put it on until you are ready to become the wolf.”  
  
With a quizzical expression, Andrea turned to the shopkeeper. “Why not?”  
  
Tana waved at the garments, “They will automatically fit to your curves so there’s no need to try it on.”  
  
Shrugging at this statement, Andrea asked in a different way, “Can’t I just take it off? What if I don’t like it?”  
  
Sighing at this, Tana offered, “If you’re not sure you will like it, then you can try on the clothing, just leave the final piece with me.” She reached out and slipped the pouch over the hook and handed it back to Andrea. “The costumes here are not just dress up, Andrea. No, they transform you in a way that is unique to the character, creature, or persona you are becoming.” Reaching out to run a fingertip over the shoulder of the red flannel, Tana further added, “Each person’s inner wolf is different. That makes this costume unpredictable. The magic lasts twenty-four hours like all the costumes here. You don’t want to have to run home at midnight like Cinderella, do you?”  
  
Glancing at the outfit in her hand, Andrea wondered if this costume business would be worth it. She didn’t like the idea that she’d be controlled by the costume in any way, let alone for a full twenty-four hours. Her transfigured clothes were always fine before. Then again Miranda had made time in her schedule to visit the store in person and select a costume. Miranda knew quality. “So, choose wisely.” Andrea stared at the outfit.  
  
Sensing Andrea’s darkening mood, Tana offered, “I just wanted you to be ready for the costume, since you are new to my product line. I wouldn’t want you to put the whole thing on and then go out and scare some Muggles because you hadn’t planned on when to put it on.” Leading Andrea over to a changing booth that had appeared from within the clothing racks, Tana offered, “That outfit will have Miranda drooling.”  
  
Still uncertain, Andrea stepped into the small room and closed the door. With a whispered _divesto_ and hand flick her clothes were folded on the small bench. Choosing to slip into the jeans first, Andrea shivered as the fabric smoothed and wrapped itself closer to her body as the magical fitting began. Pulling the top over her head, Andrea tugged it over her breasts and down her torso. Her nipples hardened into aroused peaks as the top similarly hugged to her body in a caress of moving fabric. Unsurprisingly the flannel had a soothing effect and moved only slightly as it hung open almost as an advertisement of her prominent cleavage, pale skin, and tight feminine hips. A quick glance in the mirror convinced Andrea that Miranda would indeed drool. It wasn’t her usual style, but if she got uncomfortable she could always button up the flannel to her throat and head home.  
  
Switching back to her original clothes, Andrea brought the outfit with her to the register. “I’ll take this one, but I still don’t see what the big deal is.”  
  
As she slipped the clear pouch with the werewolf teeth back onto the hanger clip, Tana explained, “The magic is layered in the pieces of the costume, once you have them all on, it will trigger. Your inner wolf will have sharp teeth and preternatural eyes. There will be an increase in your libido. That’s why I told you not to put it on until you’re ready to celebrate. As I said, you wouldn’t want to startle any Muggles.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Frustrated that Miranda’s costume bag had been charmed to taunt her, Andrea hung the bag in their master suite. Wanting to create a tiny bit of mystery for herself, Andrea placed hers in the guest room with a similar charm on the closet door. Checking the time, Andrea hopped into the shower. Wrapped in a towel, she made her way over to the master suite where her wife had just slipped out of the last of her clothes.  
  
“You charmed your costume to insult me.” Andrea pouted as she kissed her wife chastely.  
  
Reaching out, Miranda pulled Andrea tight against her naked body. “Which you’d only know if you tried to peek.”  
  
Furrowing her brow since her couldn’t cross her arms over her chest, Andrea retorted. “I’m your wife. I should get to see. What if I wanted to be all matchy matchy with you?”  
  
Thinking of her costume and the storylines surrounding it, Miranda smirked. “I don’t see you as the peasant groveling for mercy type, my dear.”  
  
Throwing her head back, Andrea groaned, “You did not go as Attila the Hun again, did you?”  
  
Chuckling at that wisecrack, Miranda stepped back enough to pull Andrea’s towel loose and then press their bodies together skin against skin. “You’re already wet for me.” It was a comment on Andrea’s freshly showered state, but the shiver through her wife’s body turned it into something else. “I wonder what you picked and if it has anything to do with the state you’re in.” Miranda teased her fingertips down Andrea’s side before following her hip over and into the V between Andrea’s legs. “Oh, you’re wet here too.”  
  
Whining, Andrea clutched at Miranda’s skin, “Baby.” Knowing it was a tease and feeling it were two different things. She whined again when Miranda stepped away.  
  
“Perhaps you should shower with me, get that wetness taken care of?” Miranda’s smoldering expression as she glanced back over her shoulder left Andrea panting.  
  
“No time.” The brunette pouted.  
  
“Better get changed then.” Miranda called back over her shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Andrea tried to get into the costume bag one more time and then picked up her towel in a huff and returned to the guest room to get ready.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Already aroused, Andrea thought over Tana’s words carefully before she chose to forego underwear. She could linger at the party and then they’d be making a beeline for the bedroom once they returned home anyway. It wasn’t as if they needed to chaperone the girls’ movie night or anything else. Besides thinking of how wonderful the outfit felt as it slid tight on her body earlier, Andrea just couldn’t pass up the chance to feel it on her naked sensitive parts.  
  
Magically lacing her boots, Andrea pulled the hanger from the closet and slipped the clear package off the hook. Pulling the teeth from the pouch, Andrea counted it as a good thing that Tana didn’t allow people to try on the whole costume. She would have hated knowing that these teeth had been in someone else’s mouth. Sliding the bottom teeth into her mouth like a retainer, Andrea jumped as the mouthpiece formed around her existing teeth and settled somehow deeper into her gums. Unusual and surprising, the mouthpiece somehow sent pleasant tingles through her body and she slid the top set of teeth into her mouth before she could even considerer doing so consciously.  
  
Suddenly her body thrummed with a sensation not unlike her first animagus transformation. Her vision clouded over and then settled into the werewolf vision she would have for the next twenty-four hours. Inhaling, she could pick out the individual scents in the room be they soaps, fabric detergent on the linens, smells from the outer world on her earlier clothes, or her own arousal. Andrea growled as a wave of need washed over her that she had never experienced before. Smiling at the primal senses she was experiencing, Andrea ran her tongue over her pointy teeth.  _This is going to be fun_. She smiled wickedly.  
  
Stepping into the hallway, Andrea came to a stop as she breathed in the smells of the house. Closing her eyes, she knew she could pick out which twin’s room was which even if the layout of their house had been scrambled. The carpet, wood, and even the frames in the hall had their own scent signature. Her body thrummed as she found the scent she wanted and followed it toward the master suite.  _Miranda. Mate. Miranda._  
  
Almost at the door, Andrea could hear the sounds of Miranda’s pleasure as she slid on the garments of her costume. Her whole body reacted as she recognized the scent of Miranda’s arousal.  _Mate. Miranda. Want her._  
  
Between her legs, Andrea felt incredible pleasure that had her reaching between her legs and leaning haphazardly against the wall while she trembled in a spontaneous orgasm. _What the fuck?_  
  
Sprinting back to the guest room, Andrea closed the door, locked it, and then warded it.  
  
Unbuttoning her pants, Andrea nearly fainted as she saw the residue of her orgasm and a cock she hadn’t had five minutes prior. Casting a cleansing spell, Andrea didn’t bother with her pants as she lunged for her earlier outfit. Pulling her cell phone out, she dialed the costume shop.  
  
“Tana’s Transformations.” The proprietor answered her phone on the second ring.  
  
“What the fuck happened to my costume?” Andrea tried to keep the growl out of her voice.  
  
Laughing into the phone, Tana offered, “Oh my, Happy Howl-o-ween. Andrea, get it?”  
  
Growling this time, Andrea asked again, “Wolf I get. Vision. Scent. Oh my god. Scent. Sharp teeth. All the better to eat you with.” Andrea’s hips thrust into mid-air nothingness and her cock bobbed. Turning Andrea slumped against the bed. “Where did the cock come from, Tana? I’m a werewolf, not a sex toy.”  
  
Sucking in a lungful of air, Tana considered her stock and the last Erica Reyes costume. “Andrea, what initials are on the flap of the breast pocket? Are there two initials or four?”  
  
Her new sense of smell overwhelmed her as she could still pick up Miranda’s arousal even though there was a door and a hallway between them. Andrea supposed that once you got a scent that it stayed with you.  _Good for hunting_. Her brain supplied. “Four initials.” Andrea forced herself to focus instead of following her mind.  _Hunt Miranda. She’d give a good chase. Miranda. Mate. Mate. Mate_.  
  
“Oh dear.” Tana had the grace to sound apologetic.  
  
Andrea realized that her mind had shifted from mate as a noun representing Miranda to a verb representing what she wanted to do with her wife. “What do you mean, oh dear?”  
  
Secretly quite happy for the couple, Tana knew Andrea wouldn’t be thanking her anytime soon. “The initials on the flap indicate the type of costume within the kind. Two initials indicates just an Erica Reyes or ER model with everyday werewolf senses. The four initial style is Erica Reyes Full Moon or ERFM. The full moon addendum includes the mating imperative that a wolf experiences around the time of a full moon.”  
  
Feeling her cock jump at the other woman’s words, Andrea pulled at her hair. It felt different, but that barely registered. “My costume has activated my inner wolf and told it to make babies?” Her cock hardened as her voice squeaked on the last word.  
  
Tana sighed. It would take considerable time for Andrea to come to terms with this. “Yes.” She acknowledged.  
  
“You did _not_ mention that, Tana.” Andrea growled at the shopkeeper. “I’m going to a Ministry event with my mate tonight, Tana. I’m going to be rabid.”  
  
Wincing at this image, Tana tried to console her. “You and Miranda are the strongest witches that I know, Andrea. You’ll be able to make it through the event.”  
  
_Mate. Miranda. Mate with Miranda_. Andrea couldn’t say anything as her hand settled on her shaft and began a gentle slide up and down.  
  
“Hey, if your wolf recognizes Miranda as your alpha, then she can order you to control your impulses.” Tana considered that with Miranda’s costume this could be a solution that worked out for them. Besides, it would be hot to have a wolf tethered that way and Miranda’s costume persona would be thrilled.  
  
“My alpha?” Andrea practically moaned as her hips thrust up into her hand. She ended the call and threw the phone against the wall with a thud.  _Mate. Fight for Dominance. She would fight well. Miranda. Mate_.  
  
Miranda’s scent increased in potency as she moved closer. Andrea didn’t have to hear her footsteps. Her hand gripped around her shaft harder as she thrust up into it.  _Mate. Matematemate_. Her brain descended into a fever as her other hand slipped against the precum leaking from her cock and then she was shooting her release up her stomach and onto her corset style top.  _I’ve come twice in ten minutes. Not only am I going to lose my mind, but I have a wonder cock._  
  
Two sharp raps sounded at the door.  
  
Andrea waved her hand to clean the evidence from her body and clothes.  
  
“What is taking you so long?” Miranda’s voice held an edge that she usually reserved for the boardroom.  
  
It sent a shiver through Andrea as she tried to tuck her cock back into her jeans. She bit her finger to keep in the moan. The costume automatically resized around her to fit as tantalizingly good as it had before.  
  
“Your queen is waiting, dear.” Miranda didn’t order her to open the door, but the command still laced her words.  
  
Stumbling to the door, Andrea waved her hand again to dismiss the ward and then reached out to unlock it. When she pulled the door open, her jaw dropped. The shiny twisting spikes of Miranda’s hair drew Andrea’s eyes up and then let them travel down her Queen’s face and body. Her blue eyes had taken on an ethereal quality with dramatic black eye make-up. Her lips were blood red. The ultra-high collar framed the back of her head leading down to where it gave way over the shoulders to a plunging neckline. A pendant that matched her earrings sat just above her cleavage. The fabric of the arms hugged her skin in shiny fabric that appeared rough to the touch. Andrea’s inner wolf wanted to rub its face against it to feel the delightful drag against her skin. It was dark with just enough hints of sparkle so that it wasn’t solid purple. The sleeves tapered until they wrapped around the pinky finger. Miranda’s pointer finger had on an elaborate ring that suited the Queen more than Miranda. Andrea wondered if it was the final piece of her costume, just as the wolf fangs were for hers.  
  
Andrea panted as she stared at her wife. Her pulse beat inside her cock, which began to twitch with new arousal.  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest only pushed her breasts up more, though Miranda didn’t mind. The effect she was already having on her wife intrigued her. They were bordering on being late, which she would rather avoid. It was ever so much more difficult to leave early if one arrived late. “I see you went for peasant.” Miranda cast her eyes over her wife wondering if the flannel could get lost or not. The rest made up in eye candy what it lacked in couture.  
  
_She’s your mate. She came to you. Take her_. Swallowing hard as she fought both her body and her mind, Andrea panted out, “Miranda.”  
  
Realizing that her wife was clenching her fingers into the doorway hard enough that the wood was starting to splinter while simultaneously trying to breathe everything in and stop herself, Miranda’s brow furrowed in concern. “What is it, Andrea?”  
  
Closing her eyes and pushing herself as far back as her arms could go Andrea tried to be civilized. “You are beautiful, Miranda. I love you.” She shook her head with the effort that the words were taking.  _She wants you. Take her. Here. Against the wall. On the floor_. Her hips thrust forward and Andrea growled as she stifled the impulses. “You truly are a Queen.” Andrea flexed her fingers more and felt the wood give way. She stepped back into the room hoping that Miranda at least hesitated before following her. It might be the seconds that they needed. “I need you to be my Queen, Miranda. I need you to be my Alpha.” Andrea tried to put as much emphasis on the last word as she possibly could.  
  
Standing the threshold of the guest room, Miranda contemplated her wife’s words carefully. She had picked up on the struggle Andrea was clearly engaged in as well as the hip thrust. “What costume did you get, Andrea?” Her editor voice as well as her Evil Queen voice held enough command in them that she saw Andrea’s physical reaction.  
  
“Erica Reyes is a werewolf on the show Teen Wolf. This is the Full Moon version.” Andrea rejoiced in the fact that her mind and body settled somewhat when answering a direct question from Miranda. She wasn’t sure it was recognition of dominance, and she wasn’t sure she really wanted to give up that control, but she admitted that she shouldn’t be going out in public at the moment either.  
  
“Full Moon version.” Miranda leaned against the doorframe as she began to understand the situation.  
  
Andrea held onto the bedpost at the foot of the bed so that she could stay in one place. Miranda’s heart rate had increased along with her arousal. Andrea knew her wife was dripping already.  _Mate. Mate_.  
  
“Two steps closer.” Miranda ordered the panting werewolf in front of her.  
  
Andrea felt her cock jump in her pants as she complied.  _She’s more beautiful than ever before. She is already a great mother_. Gritting her teeth together despite the points pressing into her lips, Andrea told her inner wolf,  _she’s already been a mother. She’s past that now_.  
  
“On your knees.” Miranda stepped into the room but made sure to be out of reach as she stalked around the younger woman.  
  
_She will feel good around you. She makes you complete_. The wolf pleaded with her. Andrea focused on standing still without rushing to Miranda or thrusting her hips into thin air.  
  
“Stay where you are and tell me about the changes.” Miranda could see many of them, but she wanted to hear from Andrea. “Clearly there’s more going on than blonde hair and a lumberjack shirt.”  
  
Andrea pulled the end of her hair forward so that she could look at it and sighed. Of course, the character was blonde, so it made sense. “Once the charm took effect, my vision became that of a wolf. I took in all the details of this room. Then I noticed that I was cataloguing the scents as well. I stepped out into the hallway. There are many scents from there. I followed yours. When I got close I could hear your sounds of pleasure as you dressed as the Evil Queen and I could smell your arousal. I doubled over as I orgasmed into this new appendage.” Andrea cupped her semi-hard shaft. “I raced back here to discover what had happened and clean up. I called Tana.” Andrea felt herself harden as she thought of cumming into her own hands as Miranda stood outside the door. She pressed her palm harder against her bulge. “As she told me about the mating imperative, I got hard thinking of you. I came all over my hands as you stepped closer in the hallway and your scent overwhelmed me.” Andrea felt her hips moving in circles as her hand continued to press against her hardened cock.  
  
“As the Evil Queen, I want to lead you around the Ministry event tonight with a leash on your cock. I want to tease you for hours in front of everyone and make sure that they all know I have no mercy to give.” Miranda gave a wicked smile as she watched Andrea tremble at her words.  
  
“Please, Miranda. Please.” Andrea whimpered while her inner wolf whined.  
  
“I am stronger than my costume persona and have had years of playing this way. I will not treat you quite the way I described, Andrea, but know that neither shall I be so kind and loving as I sometimes am with you.” Miranda leaned over Andrea as she stepped directly in front of her. “You will fight the instincts and I will take care of you.” Miranda traced her fingertips over Andrea’s blood red lips. “Do not resist me until we return here. It will only make it worse, Andrea. You chose an instinctual creature, rather than a human personality type. I’m sure that you could understand the similarities to your animagus transformations.”  
  
Andrea nodded. Her cock throbbed as she stared past the pendant of Miranda’s necklace and into her cleavage. Andrea felt her mouth fill with saliva as she could already feel the press of her teeth into the soft skin and taste the blood thrumming through those veins.  _Mate. Mine. Want. Pleasepleaseplease._  
  
Stepping away from her wife, Miranda asked, “Did the instincts lessen when you came?”  
  
Andrea nodded dumbly, too afraid to speak. Her wolf gnashed its teeth together.  
  
“On the bed then. Show me how you made yourself come.” Miranda commanded and there was more than power in her voice, there was lust.  
  
Rising, Andrea forced her sleeping legs to cooperate. She opened her jeans and let her cock fall out. She heard the intake of Miranda’s breath and swallowed hard. Slumping against the bed, Andrea stroked her cock as she held her other hand up as if with the cell phone. Her wolf eyes locked onto Miranda as she built the pressure in her cock and it got harder and harder. Once she had thrust into her fist, Andrea pretended to throw the phone away and brought that hand down to tease her new appendage. When Miranda stepped closer, Andrea tensed as she came with a loud wail.  
  
Andrea waved to cleanse herself again and then tucked her softer member into her pants. “We have to go while I have some modicum of control, Miranda.”  
  
Letting out a huff of breath, Miranda nodded absently. “It seems I am going to have to fight a similar battle tonight.” Reaching her hand out to Andrea’s shoulder, she twisted them into the swirl of apparition.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Apparating into the entranceway, Miranda let her hand fall from Andrea’s shoulder. “The sooner we arrive; the sooner we can leave.” Miranda assured Andrea as she kissed her on the cheek and led the way into the event.  
  
Needing to keep her mate close by, Andrea kept pace with Miranda as she began to greet the others. They all knew her of course, but Andrea had no need or interest in working the room. Deliberately choosing to work in the Muggle world, Andrea had reduced her responsibilities in the Wizarding one down to being worthy of Miranda.  
  
The Minister of Magic had never been Miranda’s favorite person, yet she still greeted him with the customary loose hug and air kiss to each cheek. “Minister Ravitz. So good to see you.”  
  
Andrea clenched her fist as her wolf became agitated.  _Mine. My mate. Off her. Get off her. I will make you_.  Glad that she was still able to recognize the truth of Miranda not being remotely interested in this man, did nothing to calm the wolf inside of her that recognized only a threat. She felt her cock hardening inside the tight-fitting jeans.  _I am worthy of her. Not you. My mate. Go find your own. Now_. Andrea shook her head as she felt her throat begin to vibrate with a growl. Snagging two glasses of champagne off of a floating tray, Andrea hoped that she wouldn’t break the glass in her clenching hands. Her cock had risen. She wasn’t sure if it was ready for a battle by comparison or if it wanted to mount Miranda now in order to stake her claim. Her hips rocked forward and Andrea wished it wouldn’t be a faux pas to face palm her champagne flute.  
  
Miranda moved away from the Minister of Magic and as Andrea shifted to follow her, she realized she hadn’t heard a word of their conversation. “I got one for you.” Andrea offered as she held out the other glass. When Miranda leaned her body against Andrea’s side and then kissed her cheek, Andrea faltered a step and then had to fight another growl as she lost contact with Miranda’s body. Her cock throbbed in protest.  
  
Next to invade Miranda’s personal space was Jacqueline Follet. Andrea wondered if her inner wolf would be interested in peeing on her leg. Not to claim her, mind, but to really piss her off. Her inner wolf snickered and Andrea was glad that they could agree on something.  _Chase off the intruder?_  The inner wolf seemed to be evolving in her head—using more words and asking questions now. Andrea hoped she could take this as a good sign.  _You know Miranda hates her. Give it a second. She is ours. She is our mate. We are hers_.  
  
Not for the first time, Andrea wondered about long-term effects such a costume could have on a person. Sexy times would be great no doubt, but this inner war she could barely control worried her.  _Sexy times. Yes. Sex. It is the full moon. We should claim our mate instead of letting her become covered with the scent of others_. Andrea downed the rest of her champagne uncertain if alcohol would be a good idea.  
  
“You have no idea what I am capable of, Jacqueline.” Miranda’s voice still held that note of false positivity that she wielded like a blade in her position of editor. When the slightly younger woman opened her mouth to protest this, Miranda stepped into her personal space. “I will rip your heart out, dear.”  
  
Andrea stepped forward with Miranda as if attached by a string.  _Defend your mate. We will rip the enemy’s heart out_. Andrea concentrated on keeping her feet where they were on the floor. The effort required to resist the instinct to hunt and kill made it a task that kept her wolf from saying or doing more.  _Watch her, wolf. She is the aggressor. She is magnificent and would not want us to take her kill_. Andrea’s hips rolled in a slow circle as the instinctual wolf pondered the slowly delivered words of the sultry human host.  _She is magnificent._  
  
Miranda smirked as the younger woman huffed and stormed away from her. Good to be Queen. Her inner wolf observed in the way of a predator sizing up its mate and readying itself. Her cock throbbed as Miranda leaned in against her again and her voice dripped with flirtation. “You know what I am capable of.” Then her ruby red lips were pressed against the corner of Andrea’s mouth for long seconds.  
  
Her hips rocked forward against Miranda’s side as the meaning of her mate’s words washed over her.  _I know what Miranda is capable of. Oh, yes, where to start… Take her now. She wants you. It is clear in her eyes_.  
  
Patting Andrea on the ass, Miranda stepped away from her wife. “Behave, wolf.” She growled her lips against the skin of Andrea’s cheek. “Don’t you want to eat the maiden?” With another tantalizing kiss, Miranda stepped away.  
  
Wishing that she could open her jeans and take her cock out, Andrea held her breath in order to not whine.  
  
Andrea whipped around as she heard a familiar voice behind her. “That tree with a plaid shirt has a name? She seems sweet and all.”* Serena had her hand on her hip and a disapproving expression on her face, but she seemed to fight past it and launch into an attack hug. “Andrea, the blonde works with the flannel.” She held the hug for long seconds. “Did you come as a Muggle?” She teased as she leaned back.  
  
Smiling at her friend, Andrea revealed her wolf teeth.  
  
Examining her friend still trapped in her arms, Serena fingered the flap of her chest pocket. “Full moon version, hmmm.” She leaned close to whisper in her ear. “The longer you fight, the harder you’ll be.” She let her hand slide down Andrea’s body until her fingers reached the top of her jeans and fell away. Making eye contact with Andrea, Serena opened her mouth as her fangs popped.  _She’s playful. I like her._  
  
By this time Emily huffed, “Serena, for god’s sake.” She pulled the natural blonde back toward her.  
  
Breathing again, Andrea smiled at the pair of them. “Serena. Emily. Good to see you.”  _The red one is jealous of the blonde’s affection for you. It is good_. “What are your costumes?”  
  
Instead of answering, Serena pretended to answer the phone, “Fangtasia. This better be good.”  
  
Emily rolled her eyes but joined the scene for their friend. “Oh hi, Pam. It’s Jessica Hamby. We talked yesterday. I’m the one…”  
  
Serena cut her off, “I remember you perfectly. What is it?”  
  
Emily began her plea, “I really, desperately need your help. I don’t know where Bill is and gosh, you’re like the only other vampire I know.”  
  
Serena let her voice drip with annoyance. “Spit it out, cupcake. I’m in the middle of something.”*  
  
Thankful for the distraction, Andrea smiled feeling the most human she’d felt since putting her fangs in. “You’re Pam and Jessica from  _True Blood_. Oh my god. That’s fantastic. Why didn’t you go as Pam, Emily?”  
  
The costume persona had Emily winking at Andrea. “No more rules!” Emily enthused through her persona, “I’m a vampire!” Her fangs popped as she glanced around the party, “So who’s good to eat around here?”*  
  
More able to be herself despite the costume persona, Serena offered, “Halloween is about playing a role. I shouldn’t have to tell you about shaking things up.” Serena’s eyes pointedly fixed on the bulge in the front of Andrea’s pants.  
  
“Oooh. There’s Miranda.” Emily bubbled.  
  
Andrea followed Emily as she focused in on her wife. Her wolf perked up immediately.  _Not yours_. Andrea shook her head and hoped she could reason with the wolf again.  _They worked together and are friends_. _You should know this_.  
  
“Dial it back a notch or two. You’re really starting to piss me off.”* Serena let her inner Pam scold her girlfriend as they turned to Miranda.  
  
“Emily.” Holding her arms on the ebullient red head’s fore arms, Miranda kept her at a distance as they exchanged air kisses. “And Serena.”  
  
The blonde got close to Miranda, “You do know this is torture for her, don’t you?”  
  
_Don’t linger. She’s mine. You have your own. Back away_. Andrea stroked her throat as she fought back a growl. It was all she could do to not lunge at the blonde woman.  
  
Holding Serena in place, Miranda smirked, “Evil Queens are evil by definition. But you know that, don’t you?” She giggled when Serena’s fangs popped out. Miranda laughed and let her go.  
  
Andrea stepped between them forcing them further apart. “Mine.” She growled out.  
  
Emily giggled. “Oooh. Someone’s gonna get punished.”  
  
Miranda stepped flush against Andrea’s back and settled her palms on Andrea’s hips. Leaning back against her mate, Andrea’s eyes fluttered a few times as she felt her arousal course through her body ending as lighting in her cock. Miranda’s hands slipped forward possessively, letting her fingers slide almost into Andrea’s jeans pockets. “Behave.” Miranda pressed her teeth against the shoulder of Andrea’s shirt.  
  
Andrea couldn’t see Miranda’s face in this position, but she could see Serena and Emily as they stood straighter. “You need to take care of her or take her home, Miranda.” Serena couldn’t help but tease as she pulled Emily away.  
  
_Take care of me. Yes. Bring your hand forward, mate. Pull my cock out right here. I’ll flip us around so fast_. Andrea closed her eyes willing the rest of the party to disappear or for Miranda to take pity on her and apparate them home.  _Take me home. Take care of me. Take me_. The frenzy of her wolf had taken over her mind as her mate’s body continued to press against her and those fingertips were so tantalizingly close to where they needed to be.  
  
It was a shock when Miranda’s body moved away and tugged Andrea by the hand.  
  
The fever didn’t go away, but Andrea had enough control to stagger after her mate.  
  
Miranda dragged Andrea out a side entrance to the hall that was meant as an emergency exit. Dim lighting along the floor lit up as they stalked away from the Ministry event. When the door shut it was silent except for their steps and breathing. Miranda tried a door handle that wouldn’t give and kept moving. On the next one the door creaked open and Miranda pulled her inside a supply cupboard.  
  
As Miranda turned to close the door, she pushed Andrea face first against it and then held her there with her body. “You were jealous of them all. Weren’t you?” Miranda let her fingers tickle in under the collar of the red flannel shirt so that they were on Andrea’s skin. “You wanted to fight them all. Dominate them. Dominate me.”  
  
Andrea’s cock jumped with each phrase from her Evil Queen. She could feel the precum smearing the inside of her jeans as Miranda’s fingers stroked the skin of her neck. She knew they would feel even more amazing on the skin of her shaft. When Miranda said the last two phrases, Andrea’s hips thrust forward against the wall. “Yes.” Andrea and her inner wolf whimpered out the truth.  
  
“Even though you know what I’m capable of. You still went after Serena.” Miranda shifted behind Andrea so that she was pressed against her side. “I’m sure that I told you to behave when we arrived.”  
  
Breathing in the scent of her lover, Andrea’s whole body shook with desire. Her mate was so close and yet she had displeased her. “You did, Miranda.”  
  
With her thumb sliding against the pulse in Andrea’s neck, Miranda squeezed slightly. “You asked me to be your Alpha and then you disobeyed me.” Miranda stepped closer so that she could stand straddle against Andrea’s thigh. “Pull your pants down to your knees, but don’t let them drop.” Miranda pressed her sex against Andrea’s thigh.  
  
Andrea groaned and pressed her face harder against the cold surface of the door. She knew this was a trap, but she was so eager that she practically jumped into it. Careful of her cock with the zipper, Andrea let it bob free. When the cooler air of the room blew against the precum, she held her cock in her fist.  
  
A smack resounded on her ass cheek before Miranda reminded her of her order. “Your pants to your knees, dear. I did not tell you to cum.”  
  
With a whine, Andrea lowered her jeans where they should go and waited.  _Over power her. Take her. She wants you_. Andrea couldn’t tell if her wolf was on the right track or not. She’d been fighting it all night, so she resisted.  
  
“Place your hands against the door near your face.” Miranda rolled her hips against Andrea’s thigh.  
  
Andrea wondered how long Miranda could draw this out before she submitted to her wolf’s demands. She didn’t want to hurt Miranda. At least not when she was out of control and not asking her wife.  
  
“You’re going to get six swats. Then you will be allowed to cum. We will return to the party.” Miranda whispered harshly into Andrea’s ear.  
  
Gulping, Andrea hoped she could follow directions and not cum. Her cock seemed to pulse double-time compared to her heartbeat, and with her hands up on the door, she couldn’t even pinch the base of it to hold back release.  
  
_Smack_. “What are you feeling, Andrea?” Miranda purred into Andrea’s ear.  
  
“I’m struggling to fight my wolf. She’s quite focused on having you.” Andrea flexed her ass muscles feeling the sting of Miranda’s handprint starting to pink on one side.  
  
_Smack_. “I’m finding it hard to control my Evil Queen. There are so many things I want to do to you, Andrea.” Miranda’s hips had begun pressing against Andrea’s in a rhythm all their own.  
  
Miranda paused and Andrea wasn’t sure if she should respond or not, but she took the chance. Angry evil queen would surely take it out on her physically and that had to be to the good. “Hopefully, you won’t rip out my heart.”  
  
Laughing in a cackle that sent shivers through Andrea’s body, Miranda brought her hand against Andrea’s ass cheek harder than before.  _Smack_. “Worried about your heart and not your cock? Hmmm.” Miranda purred against the skin of Andrea’s neck as she rose up on her toes to tease. Sliding down Andrea’s body, Miranda reached out for her cock and grasped it hard. “What if I slapped your cock, Andrea?”  _Smack_. Her other hand landed a firm slap on Andrea’s backside while her fist squeezed Andrea’s shaft.  
  
Unable to stop herself, Andrea thrust into Miranda’s hand and then groaned as her fist became thin air.  
  
“That was only number four, Andrea. Tsk. Tsk.” Miranda’s scolding tone did not bode well for Andrea. “I am struggling to control my evil impulses. Part of me wonders why I shouldn’t just give in to my instincts.” Miranda teased her fingertips over the reddened flesh of Andrea’s ass. “Do you think I should lose control, Andrea?”  _Smack_.  
  
Andrea felt the pain blossom across her ass, Miranda’s body pressed firmly up against her side, and desire that fogged her brain. “Yes.” Andrea wailed before she thrust her whole body against the door. When her cock felt the pressure of the hard surface, she moaned and continued thrusting her hips against the rough surface knowing she would not get release.  
  
Miranda moved behind Andrea and pulled her away from the door by her hips. She worked her hand in between the door and Andrea’s body until she could tease Andrea’s cock. Muttering a spell that Andrea recognized, Miranda’s body shifted along her back. Andrea bent so that her ass stuck out for Miranda.  
  
“Oh, yes. Please.” Andrea sighed as those fingers continued to stroke the head of her cock. When one and then two of Miranda’s lubed up fingers slipped into the tight circle of her asshole, Andrea bucked backward to greet them. “Oh. Fuck.” She pressed her face against the door.  
  
“Exactly.” Miranda purred as she shifted her fingers behind Andrea and turned the grip on Andrea’s cock to a firm stroke.  Soon they built up a rhythm passing Andrea forward and back delirious in her pleasure.  
  
“Miranda. I-I’m I’m gonna cum.” Andrea whimpered out hoping that the Evil Queen hadn’t changed their deal.  
  
“Then come for me, Andrea.” Miranda pressed forward until she pressed Andrea against the door with her body. When cum spurted from her over and over, Miranda slowed her stroke, but kept milking Andrea until she had stopped thrusting. Miranda pulled her fingers away from Andrea’s ass and muttered a familiar spell to clean them. Miranda groaned as another shot of cum pulsed over her hand when Andrea clenched in an afterschock.  
  
Wrapping her arm around her wife, Miranda held her tightly. When both of their breathing had evened out, Miranda stepped away. “We don’t have to stay much longer, but we do need to go back for a while.”  


…

…

 

Andrea followed her wife out of their temporary sanctuary on shaky legs. Her wolf had been satiated for a moment, but the brunette wondered if it would feel more like cruel teasing once she’d regained her equilibrium. Even in her blissed-out state, she could sense the presence of so many others in the hall as they stepped into the crowded space once more.  
  
Various dignitaries greeted Miranda though her wife seemed to be mindful of her state as she kept touching and closeness to a minimum. Taking two glasses of champagne from a passing tray, Andrea gave one to Miranda.  _We might just get through this damn party after all._  
  
As if sensing Andrea’s relaxation, Miranda fixed her with a calculating, gimlet eye that sent a shiver through Andrea’s body. Her cock stirred in her pants as the wolf within raised its head.  
  
The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement approached then and Andrea’s wolf jumped to its feet immediately. A contemporary of Miranda’s, the woman exuded power wrapped in a fierce sexuality that had shared Miranda’s bed more than once in the last fifty years.  _Mine. Miranda is mine_. Her wolf began to salivate as it paced within Andrea’s mind. This Alpha had been with her Alpha more than once. The fight for dominance between them would be amazing, though it would likely leave Andrea out in the cold. Despite herself, Andrea felt her cock harden as the two women stepped close to exchange genuine kisses on the cheek.  
  
“Corinne, it’s so good to see you again.” Miranda practically purred her pleasure over their reunion.  
  
_Beautiful, but I will challenge you. She is my mate. Mine. My smell covers her._  Andrea stroked her throat in an effort to keep the wolf’s growls from becoming audible. She wasn’t sure if she succeeded.  
  
“Miranda, always a pleasure. You are simply ravishing.” Corinne only had eyes for Miranda.  
  
Andrea had just realized the other woman’s costume made her a hunter. She lifted her foot to step between the two women, when Miranda reached out and pulled her up against her body. “Andrea, this is Corinne, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We were at school together.” She left her arm slung low over Andrea’s hips. “Corinne, this is my wife, Andrea.”  
  
_That’s right. I’m the wife, the mate. Oooh, that feels good._  Andrea’s inner wolf grinned as Miranda’s thumb traced along the skin at the top of her trousers.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Andrea.” Corinne reached out her hand unaware of the danger she could be in.  
  
Andrea cut off a whine as she forced her hand to clasp the other woman’s hand for a brief moment. “Pleasure.” Andrea managed to get the word out as Miranda’s fingers slipped up and down her spine under both of her shirts.  
  
“Who are you hunting tonight, Corinne? I haven’t seen you in that costume for quite some time.” Miranda kept Andrea close to her as she discovered just how much skin she could caress in their current position.  
  
_Hunting_. Andrea narrowed her eyes at the woman. Miranda sounded like they had a hunt together and loved it. Her cock throbbed from the tantalizing touch of her wife’s fingers, while her inner wolf pawed the ground in agitation.  
  
With an amused sigh, Corinne admitted, “Well, you know I’m always open to suggestion, Miranda. You have such a commanding presence as the queen.” Corinne flirted shamelessly as she reached out and rubbed Miranda’s high collar between her thumb and first finger.  
  
_Don’t you dare suggest a thing_. Her wolf growled. Andrea flexed her hands into fists. The only thing keeping her from attacking this new enemy or pulling her mate away was the constant presence of Miranda’s touch. If she was still touching Andrea and not Corinne, then she was claiming Andrea and not Corinne.  _She’s my queen. Mine_.  
  
“Surely, some likely prey has wandered into your sight already?” Miranda scraped her nails against Andrea’s back as she leaned toward her former lover conspiratorially.  
  
A low growl did escape Andrea’s throat at this point. Miranda pressed her nails harder into Andrea’s skin.  
  
Corinne’s eyes wandered down Andrea’s body and over the bulge in the front of her trousers, she smirked. “Despite my costume, you know I wouldn’t mind being hunted, Miranda.” Tearing her eyes away from Andrea’s form, Corinne smiled into twinkling blue eyes. “You know, I give good chase.”  
  
Andrea shook her head as she tried to compute the input she was getting. The woman was flirting with both of them.  _I don’t share. Full moon is for mating_. Her wolf kept focus despite the beautiful woman flirting with them.  
  
“She’s ready, Miranda. Let her loose.” Corinne rubbed Miranda’s high collar again and let her eyes wander over Andrea’s obvious arousal.  
  
_Yes, Miranda, let me loose_. Andrea groaned as she felt her cock throb in the same interval as Miranda’s fingertips pressing and stroking her skin.  
  
“Corinne.” Miranda’s fingers slipped all the way across Andrea’s back as she stepped right into Corinne’s personal space. She knew it was a dangerous game to play with Andrea, but they’d be leaving soon and the queen liked to get her way.  
  
_No. Nononononononono. Miranda_. Andrea could not help the growl that came up at this point.  
  
“You know my thoughts on monogamy in marriage.” Miranda made sure her voice would be loud enough for Andrea to hear, though she may have teased her beyond rational thought. She wasn’t sure.  
  
_See. Mine_. Andrea smirked as Miranda’s fingers tucked into the front of her trousers just above her pocket.  
  
“Yes, yes, I know, dear. I had to try—the Queen and her pet would have made for a celebration to remember.” Corinne pouted slightly and then stepped away from the pair.  
  
Once Corinne had slipped away in the crowd, Miranda focused on her wild wife. “With me.” Miranda pulled Andrea by the top of her pants toward the doors to the outer patio.  
  
Stumbling along behind her mate, Andrea and her wolf were choking on anticipation. Miranda’s talented fingers were so close to her hard shaft and the way the fabric was being pulled up against her was maddening.  
  
Passing through the doors to the patio, Miranda locked the them and applied an aversion ward so that no one would try to join them on this small terrace. Double checking that no one else had beaten them to the patio, Miranda pulled Andrea around and ahead of her until she was pressed against the wall next to the low fence of their patio. Straddling Andrea’s leg with hers, Miranda pressed her thigh right up against the hard shaft that had to be driving her wife crazy now.  
  
Far from passive, Andrea reached up into Miranda’s hair and pulled her into a possessive kiss. With her other hand, she wrapped around Miranda’s hip and down over to cup her ass.  _Finally_. Her wolf howled as the kiss intensified. Feeling Miranda’s body respond to her own, Andrea could smell her wife’s arousal. She began pressing into her wife as she dropped her other hand to also cup her ass. Pulling her wife against her erection, Andrea thought she’d gone to heaven.  
  
“Come for me.” Miranda pulled away from the kiss enough to pant out breathlessly. Her hips were being pushed and pulled against Andrea’s with a forcefulness that thrilled her.  
  
Andrea thrust up against Miranda and then held them both together tightly as she spurted over and over again in her trousers. It was hot and wet and would be sticky soon enough, though right now it felt amazing. Miranda tucked her face into the curve of Andrea’s neck as she trembled with Andrea’s aftershocks. While oxygen made its way back into her satiated system, Andrea realized that Miranda had flirted with Corinne on purpose. Pushing forward, Andrea held Miranda so that she did not fall as she forcibly moved her to the railing.  
  
Arguing with the human within her, the wolf whined.  _Don’t tease. Take her. Here. Now. You can smell her arousal so much that you can taste it. She wants it. Wants to mate._  
  
“Can you feel the wet heat of my cum against the back of your dress, your Highness?” Andrea ground forward against the thin material of her wife’s outfit. Still sated, she glanced around taking stock of their situation and gauging how long they had before someone noticed the closed doors. Pulling up the back of Miranda’s dress, Andrea rubbed her semi-hard cock against the panty-clad globes of Miranda’s ass cheeks. “First, I’ll claim you from behind, Miranda. You’ll moan and groan as you stretch around me. It’s the full moon and I will have my mate.” Andrea pressed her fingers hard into Miranda’s hips. Pulling the thin strips of lace down was a maddening temptation. She felt her cock stirring again and knew she didn’t have long before the mating haze of her wolf costume would take over again. “Then, when you are still recovering from that, I’ll start to stretch the tight pucker of your asshole with my fingers. Just when you think you can handle more, I’ll slide into your tight entrance inch by inch.” Biting Miranda’s shoulder as her own words caught up with her, Andrea felt her cock hard and ready again.  
  
Wanting Andrea to take her here in three moves, Miranda knew she had played the game too hard. Reaching back, she squeezed a hand between their bodies until she was cupping Andrea’s cock though her trousers. When her wife went still behind her, Miranda stepped backward into her and then turned around once she had enough room. “We will go home now, Andrea. We can mate there. We cannot mate here.”  
  
Andrea growled at her wife.  
  
“You do not want our mating to be interrupted, do you?” Miranda held steady eye contact willing Andrea to submit to her.  
  
Andrea bared her teeth and leaned forward into her mate.  
  
“Do you want Corinne to join us after all?” Miranda hoped this would be enough cold water to break the moment.  
  
“No detours.” Andrea stepped away from her wife in order to break the level of temptation. It would be so easy to apparate from here.  
  
Waving her hand at her wife, Miranda cleaned the evidence of their activities from Andrea’s trousers. “Just through the party to get our coats and go.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
In the foyer of their home, Andrea dropped her coat on the floor and reached for Miranda. The older woman evaded her grasp as she slipped out of her coat and draped it on the entry table. Andrea reached for her and Miranda swatted her away. Andrea caught her for a kiss and Miranda bit her before pushing her away. They stumbled down the hallway scrabbling for dominance in a way that had Andrea getting harder and harder. She wondered if her size increased the longer mating was delayed. The heaviness between her legs felt somehow more. She growled as Miranda once again escaped her clutches and hoped that she was larger so that she could claim Miranda until she was sore for days.  
  
Rushing forward, Andrea caught Miranda from behind and pushed her all the way into the kitchen. Establishing her dominance, Andrea lifted her mate up onto the table. Without preamble, she pushed Miranda’s dress up and pulled her panties down and off. Kissing and biting Miranda, Andrea let her fingers quest up Miranda’s thigh until she felt the wet heat of Miranda’s sex. Her other hand made short work of the trousers and zipper. She slid three fingers against Miranda’s soaking entrance as her own hand wrapped around her bobbing cock. She groaned into Miranda’s mouth.  
  
“The bed, Andrea. The bed.” Miranda panted as her own arousal clouded her consciousness and she thrust against Andrea’s fingers. “It’s the full moon, Andrea. We need to be in bed.”  
  
Her human consciousness in the background might have agreed with Miranda. However, the wolf was fully in charge now readied her mate and herself, before slowly pushing forward.  
  
Their magic combined as it often did when they were this aroused creating a haze around them. Giving into Andrea’s drive, Miranda rocked her hips forward until their hips pressed together. Her body released more arousal to ease their motions as Andrea began a series of small thrusts. Miranda bit Andrea’s bottom lip as they kissed. “The bed, Andrea.” Miranda tried one more time.  
  
“We will get there.” Andrea promised as she began to extend her motions. “This can’t be stopped.” Andrea huffed against her lips in between kisses. “You feel it, right?”  
  
Closing her eyes, Miranda focused on the sensations within her body and in the magically charged cloud around them.  Her passion fueled her reply, “Yes, yes, Andrea. I feel it.”  
  
Andrea felt the telltale sensations that preceded her orgasm welling up within her. Her head felt like it had floated away while at the same time she was hyper focused only on the place where she joined her mate. She had come before in this costume. Somehow this was more.  
  
Miranda sensed Andrea getting close and she wrapped her legs firmly around her mate as she grunted hard and loud going over pleasure’s peak. Andrea felt her teeth itching with the need to bite. She tore at Miranda’s collar until she could get to skin. Still cumming, she sank her teeth sunk into the smooth skin at the nape of Miranda’s neck.  
  
Her mate screamed and thrust against her, howling her own release and extending Andrea’s.  
  
Andrea found her movements limited as she came down from her high. She could barely move against Miranda. It frightened her that she had not softened, but instead had stayed hard. She could feel every after shock of Miranda’s pleasure. Trapped where she was, Andrea began to panic. “Miranda?” She should be soft now and able to pull away. The haze of the mating wolf had dulled like it had every time she’d come so far tonight, but now she couldn’t move.  
  
Picking up on the panic in her wife’s tone, Miranda shook her head in dismay. Her wife really knew nothing about werewolves and full moons. “Andrea, you’ve knotted inside me. It’s a full moon wolf thing.” Miranda tried to make her voice as sultry and inviting as she could, despite her frustration at being fully clothed and knotted together on the kitchen table. “Feel what your wolf feels, Andrea. This can be good. We just have to ride it out.” Miranda focused on how her body could communicate pleasure to Andrea’s body.  If she could re-focus Andrea’s wolf on pleasure, then the panic would dissipate. “The wolf needs to mate and the penis enlarges to maximize the chance of pregnancy. You will eventually soften and be able to pull away.”  
  
Andrea whined as Miranda rocked her hips in a small motion. “You knew this.” Andrea moaned as she felt the sensations around the girth of her knot. “That’s why you wanted the bed.”  
  
Miranda kissed Andrea in a slow languorous way that built their passions up as her hips continued their small motions. She felt so full of Andrea and their pleasure that she wondered if their magic would stay contained. Already so sensitive from hours of teasing and two magnificent orgasms, Miranda really wished for their bed. “I am so sensitive that I can feel your pulse, Andrea. Can you come again?”  
  
Andrea grunted, she didn’t think she’d ever stop being able to come. “I thought you were trying to fight me for dominance. I thought you were teasing me.” Andrea admitted. “Put your legs on either side of me, not wrapped around.” Andrea closed her eyes to concentrate on the image of their bed upstairs.  
  
“What are you doing? Andrea!” Miranda knew that look and couldn’t imagine anything good coming from it in their position. She moved her legs just before she felt the pull of apparition in her navel.  
  
Andrea landed with her back to the mattress and Miranda on top of her. It felt amazing as Miranda’s body pressed down hard against her upon landing. “Miranda.” She moaned as she thrust against her wife.  
  
“Fuck, Andrea!” Miranda smacked the brunette’s shoulder as the pain turned to pleasure.  
  
“Once the costume is activated, we can take the clothes off, right?” Andrea asked as she lifted her hand up.  
  
A breathy, “Yes,” was followed by a moan as Miranda began to circle her hips and grind down to chase the pleasure.  
  
Andrea felt their combined arousal leaking from where they were joined over her sex and growled. She had wanted to claim her mate from behind and was being denied because of her own impatience. With a silent move of her hand, Andrea divested them of their clothes. Andrea’s teeth would remain in, until the costume’s charm ran out. Similarly, Miranda would keep her ring on.  
  
Adjusting to the new position, Miranda began to move more forcefully. “Too bad you couldn’t wait for the right time, Andrea.” Miranda narrowed her eyes down at the long body of her wife. Her breasts were bobbing as they moved in the moonlight. “You didn’t get to bend me over and fuck me. Here I am on top. Your alpha. Your queen. I made you do this to me, Andrea. Knotted and cumming until it hurts, doesn’t it?” Miranda leaned forward and tweaked Andrea’s nipples hard.  
  
Reaching to the spot where her cock disappeared, the brunette trailed her fingers through their combined essence. “You’re on top, but I’m the one who will make you come till it hurts.” Rubbing her thumb hard around Miranda’s clit, Andrea summoned all the energy she could to thrust against Miranda over and over.  
  
Coming down even harder on the down thrust, Miranda’s sex tingled and throbbed with increasingly wet arousal. The orgasm building now that her clit had direct pressure would blow the previous one away. She tried to milk Andrea’s cock with every motion, but quickly lost control as pleasure welled up through her body.  
  
With Miranda’s lost to her pleasure and her body slumping forward onto hers, Andrea came again. She wrapped her arms around her lover and turned them on their sides before the darkness of sleep claimed them.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Andrea snuggled her mouth against the hair at the top of Miranda’s neck as she woke. Squeezing her arm tighter around her wife, Andrea hummed out a contented sigh.  _My mate. My love_. Her wolf also made a blissful sound. Miranda shifted with the breath rustling the hair at the back of her neck but did not wake. Adjusting her leg between Miranda’s the brunette became aware of the now familiar sensation of her cock hardening. Pulling away from her wife, Andrea realized that she had softened during their slumber and separated from Miranda. Recalling the feel of Miranda around her cock and then riding her knot, Andrea felt the throbbing begin that signaled her full hardness returning. Her nipples provided twin echoes of arousal against Miranda’s back.  
  
Content with this sleepy cataloguing of sensations, Andrea reached up to pinch and roll Miranda’s nipples each in turn.  _Her arousal is awakening_. Her inner wolf seemed to be enjoying this slower pace. When Miranda’s body arched into her touch, Andrea tugged one nipple out before pinching it hard and releasing it.  _She never sleeps this hard_. Her inner wolf observed smugly.  _Or this long._  Andrea agreed with her wolf.  
  
Trailing her fingers down the smooth skin of Miranda’s abdomen, Andrea shifted so that her cock slid against the gathering wetness between Miranda’s legs.  _She smells mouth-watering_. Her wolf smiled as Andrea continued to play this little game of delayed gratification. Her cock throbbed as the top of it was bathed in Miranda’s juices and she could feel the slide of intimate skin against her own. She knew how good Miranda would feel, sliding and squeezing, until they both came.  _Until I knot and we ride it out_. Andrea moaned at the thought of being trapped so intimately by their coupling. When her fingers slipped into the wiry wet curls covering Miranda’s mound, Andrea fought the urge to howl. Rubbing her teeth against the skin of Miranda’s shoulder, Andrea let her fingers tease the slit at the tip of her cock so that she could mingle her pre-cum with Miranda’s arousal. Miranda shifted her body to lean back more against Andrea, which opened her sex to further exploration. Unable to wait any longer, Andrea brought her hand back on her side of Miranda and guided the tip of her cock against her wife’s pussy.  
  
Closing her lips tight, Andrea pressed her teeth forward against them and Miranda’s skin. She held her breath and then let it out slowly as she felt Miranda’s body adjust to accommodate her. Placing her fingers on Miranda’s hip to ground herself in the moment, Andrea slowly slid forward. Her nipples pressed flat against Miranda’s back and she longed for her lover to wake up and abuse them with her teeth and tongue. At that thought, her hips bucked forward drawing a moan from Miranda who had begun to roll in aroused waves as her body reveled in the slow pleasure building between them.  
  
“Oh, Andrea.” Her mate moaned as she arched her back into Andrea’s languid thrusts. Then she reached back to pull Andrea into an awkward kiss that she had to break off into another moan. “I thought I’d be sore.” She purred as she reached back to feel the flex of Andrea’s muscles with each forward push against her. “I wanted to be sore, Andrea.”  
  
Hearing the challenge in her partner’s voice, Andrea’s wolf perked its ears to attention. “Sleepy teasing built your arousal until the pleasure overrode the pain.” Holding tightly to Miranda’s hip, Andrea moved faster and harder.  
  
Pinching her own nipples, Miranda felt her evil queen rising to awareness. She toyed with controlling her to savor this love session, though she knew Andrea’s inner wolf was a limited time offer. Promises had been made and she wanted them kept while Andrea could rise to the level of keeping them. “You didn’t listen, when I said we should go to bed.” Miranda let her voice drop to its coldest register knowing what it did to her mate’s libido without the wolf influence.  
  
_Unhappy mate?_  Her wolf pondered its mate’s tone, all the while pounding into the welcoming flesh and heat of arousal.  _Playful mate?_  It continued to consider the facts.  _Challenging mate?_  
  
“You knotted me and now you think you own me. Taking me from behind while I was still asleep. You don’t own the Queen.” Miranda deliberately disrupted the rhythm of their thrusting as she demonstrated her ability to disconnect.  
  
_Playful challenge_. Hmmm. Her wolf hardened impossibly more causing the other woman to groan in preparedness. Andrea pulled away from her lover and teased the tip of her cock against the tight pucker of Miranda’s asshole.  
  
“I am the Queen.” Miranda repeated with all the haughtiness her sex roughened voice could muster upon first waking.  
  
Recalling their encounters the night before, Andrea delighted in the vagueness of the memories. It almost made them feel more erotic than they were, which she knew had to be quite the accomplishment.  _I’ll claim you from behind_. Her wolf remembered promising.  _When you’re still recovering from that, I’ll start to stretch the tight pucker of your asshole with my fingers_. Andrea moaned and kneeled on the bed where she pulled an uncooperative Miranda up onto her knees. Slapping her ass with a stinging palm, Andrea asserted a flicker of dominance over the recalcitrant Queen. If she wanted Andrea to make good on her promises, then she better be ready for them. Her cock bobbed as she prepared Miranda from behind and began smearing her arousal up and around the pink pucker between Miranda’s ass cheeks. One finger slipped against the tight opening and Andrea teased her cock against Miranda’s dripping sex.  
  
Arching her back to present her ass better for her lover, Miranda moaned loudly into the mattress as she felt Andrea shift her fingers against the tight ring of her sphincter.  Making sure her cock had enough lubrication; Andrea slid her shaft into Miranda’s weeping sex. Her fingers sunk deep into Miranda as she slowly thrust into her until her balls skidded forward with the impact of their joining. She continued to stretch Miranda’s asshole.  
  
When Miranda’s body was rocking back as hard is it could against her, Andrea’s wolf reminded her of the final promise.  _When you think you can handle more, I’ll slide into your tight entrance inch by inch_. Pulling away from Miranda’s pussy, Andrea watched Miranda’s sensitive body react to her motions. With her free hand, the brunette held Miranda in place as she let several seconds pass by with no other contact between them. She wondered if the evil queen had anything to say.  
  
“What are you waiting for, wolf?” Miranda ground out as she turned her face in order to speak. “You know how tight I’ll be. Don’t you want to own the Queen?”  
  
Lining up the tip of her cock, Andrea leaned forward enough to breech the ring of muscle in Miranda’s ass. She paused to mutter a cleaning spell on her fingers before bringing that hand to Miranda’s other hip. When Miranda wiggled her ass and leaned back slightly, Andrea smacked her palm on the other cheek to pink it. “Inch by inch.” Andrea scolded much to her wolf’s delight. “You want me to keep my promises, Highness.” Andrea held Miranda’s hips in place as she leaned further forward against her wife.  
  
“Andrea.” It was hard to be imposing from her place face first on the mattress, but Miranda came close.  
  
Shifting her legs behind Miranda, the brunette leaned forward again. Then she began pulling away. Muttering a spell for lubrication, she made sure that her cock would slide in easily on the next thrust. For the next several thrusts, Andrea tortured Miranda with a slow pull out, more lubrication, and a deeper thrust. When she was embedded fully into her mate, Andrea howled up to the ceiling of their bedroom.  
  
“Please, Andrea.” Miranda called out in a more desperate than imposing voice this time.  
  
Deeming it to be time, Andrea began to thrust in earnest, picking up the pace and force of her actions incrementally until she could feel her balls tightening up. “I am going to knot your tight ass, Miranda. I’m going to own you. You’re already so tight and hot, but when I knot you this time, there will be nowhere for me to go. We’ll have to ride it out with the barest of movements until you and I come till we pass out.”  
  
“Please, Andrea.” The desperation now tinged more into begging from Miranda’s voice.  
  
“I can feel it building.” Andrea grunted from behind Miranda. “Up here.” She pulled her lover up onto her knees and held her with one arm up between her breasts. “Against the headboard. I want you to be able to push back into it.” Andrea scooted Miranda up the bed until they were flush against the metal frame of the headboard and Miranda could hang on and push back.  
  
“Andrea!” Miranda screamed as she felt Andrea’s penis shifting. “Andrea!” She screamed again as she felt the edge of the knot press against the tight ring of her asshole and then thrust in again. They were locked together now. “Don’t you dare slow down.” Miranda hissed in case Andrea had any thoughts of not thrusting until she couldn’t any longer. “I want to feel the drag of your knot until you can’t move, Andrea.”  
  
Hearing Miranda’s impassioned plea before her body went rigid and then convulsed against the headboard, Andrea grunted and redoubled her efforts to satisfy Miranda. When her knot finally made moving impossible, Andrea felt her pleasure squirt from her.  
  
Her thighs trembling, Miranda held onto the metal bed frame in order to keep her rooted to this ethereal plain. “Gentle now, Andrea. Gentle.” She could feel her sex clenching around nothing as her arousal continued to course through her in nearly violent aftershocks.  
  
“You wanted this, Highness.” Andrea reminded her wife as she considered their position. She knew she’d come at least once more before the darkness claimed them. Biting gently against Miranda’s shoulder, Andrea reveled in the taste of her lover’s slightly salty tang. Held in place as she was, Andrea let her hand roam over Miranda’s skin and then wrapped around until she could tease and tug her hardened nipples.  Miranda moaned from the rough sensations of teeth and tugging and inadvertently thrust back making Andrea growl.  
  
Recognizing the position precluded many sexual options, Andrea smirked as she realized a simple option remained available to them. “Engorgio.” She murmured as her fingers dipped down into the wiry wet hairs above Miranda’s clitoris. “If I could transform you from here, then we could both shoot cum at the same time.” Andrea sighed as she let the mental image sink into her lover’s mind. Idly she began stroking Miranda’s elongated clitoris that had doubled as a phallus in more than one sexual encounter between them.  
  
“Oh, oh, Andrea. What did you do?” Miranda panted as she felt pleasure emanating from her filled ass as well as where her clit used to be. Her pussy clenched again around nothing and she wept with the overwhelming pleasure and desperate need still within her body.  
  
“Rock into it, baby.” Andrea felt her knot rubbing inside Miranda and her own pleasure welling up again. Her teeth itched to bite down on Miranda’s smooth skin and she knew she was close.  
  
“Andrea. And. And.” The white-haired woman knew there was no escaping the increasing pleasure threatening to overwhelm her body. She reached up and back into Andrea’s hair to pull it at the roots as she thrust forward and back from one pleasure to the other.  
  
Feeling Miranda’s body trembling in front of her, Andrea knew they were both close. She felt the slightest shift in Miranda’s body and she began thrusting as much as she could in the confined space. Her own jizz providing the lube now made it all the more pleasurable for Andrea. When Miranda screamed, tensed and then convulsed in her orgasm, Andrea bit down hard into her skin to create a wolf’s soul bond with her mate. The better position for the bite made her groan as she shot her load into Miranda’s ass.  
  
When Miranda’s body went limp, the brunette held her tenderly in her arms and lay them backwards on the bed with Miranda on top. Her knot still made separation impossible, but they could get comfortable. Andrea repositioned her legs and then turned them on their sides slowly. Summoning a pillow from the head of the bed with a lazy hand motion, Andrea didn’t even bother with the covers. Settling her head against the cool surface of the pillow, Andrea realized she had run out of time as the darkness claimed her.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Freshly showered, Andrea changed the bedding and put their clothes with the other dirty laundry. Miranda had promised lunch and their activities had left her hungry when they woke again. Stopping in front of the mirror as she selected clothes, Andrea wondered if she should even bother. They still had hours yet until their costumes wore off. Andrea narrowed her eyes at the flaccid appendage hanging between her legs. She truly understood the concept that the thing had a mind of its own. Then again, she supposed that wasn’t fair. Her inner wolf had the primal urge to mate and the penis was just the tool to make that happen.  
  
“Oh bother.” Andrea sighed as she felt the blood gathering in her penis as it became semi-hard.  _Mate?_  Her inner wolf perked up again in question. “Relax. She’s downstairs preparing sustenance to keep us alive, you beast.” The wolf snuffled, though it settled down to wait for the time being. Tugging a pair of loose sweatpants up and around her semi-erect cock, Andrea shook her head. It wasn’t often that magic still surprised her, but when it did, it sure was a good one. Yanking a soft cotton t-shirt over her head, Andrea bounded down the steps noting the feel of the way her breasts moved as well as her new appendage.  
  
“Hungry, dear?” Miranda’s curves made the robe covering them stand out in a way that no robe was ever meant to accomplish.  
  
“Don’t tease me before I can even eat.” Andrea whined.  
  
Miranda laughed and turned around to face her lover. “Come here, so I can feed you.” As soon as Andrea was close enough, Miranda pulled her against her body and into a fierce kiss. When she let Andrea pull away to breathe, the older woman kept her hold on Andrea’s shirt. “I wouldn’t want you to faint while carrying out my orders.” She purred as she fed Andrea a slice of apple.  
  
“You haven’t given any orders.” Andrea grinned as she accepted another slice of apple.  
  
“I wasn’t sure if you were up to the task yet.” Miranda teased as she rolled her hips forward against Andrea’s barely covered erection. She fed her lover another slice of apple and then kissed her jaw and neck while Andrea chewed on the morsel. Feeling Andrea’s body as she swallowed, Miranda pulled away enough to offer her another slice. “We’re going to play a game called  _Miranda Says_  until Miranda says that the game is over.” She let her hand trail in between their bodies so that she could stroke against the length of Andrea’s shaft.  
  
Swallowing down the rest of her apple slice, Andrea wondered just how much she would like this game. Playful Miranda usually offered a good time.  _Her hand feels good_. Her wolf observed as her hips thrust forward into the stroke.  _Our mate smells aroused. Let us play this game_. Knowing that Miranda’s hand would not stay where it was now did nothing to deter the fog of lust in her brain. Andrea nodded her head in acceptance.  
  
Continuing her petting, Miranda watched her lover’s reactions as she lost more and more control of herself. The brunette was able to respond by taking the salami and cheese offered and eating it, and her body rocked into the passion as her arousal built and built upon itself. The Queen within Miranda thrived on the power she could exert over her younger lover with just a wave or two of her hand.  
  
_Mate is good_. Her wolf hummed as its belly filled up with fruit, cheese, and salami.  _Mate takes care_. It mindlessly droned on as Miranda’s fingers continued to trace the outline of her shaft through the tented sweat pants.  _Mate will mate soon_.  
  
When their plate was empty, Miranda pulled away from Andrea. “Miranda says to lift her up onto the counter.”  
  
Mourning the loss of pressure against her erection, Andrea easily scooped up Miranda and settled her on the flat surface. Andrea could smell her lover’s arousal and longed to take the initiative, but she had agreed to play the game and, so far, Miranda had not said any new command.  
  
“Miranda says to kiss her while you open her robe.” She wanted to play it cool, but Miranda could not stop the flush covering her face as she thought through how Andrea’s wolf would want to proceed and how her Queen could have its way.  
  
Andrea leaned forward until she was flush against the cabinets and between Miranda’s legs. She closed her eyes as she leaned forward to claim Miranda’s lips in a gentle kiss of exploration. Her wife had not yet dictated what kind of kiss she could give. Sliding up Miranda’s thighs with her fingertips, Andrea found the sash holding the robe closed and pulled it open.  
  
Just as Andrea had teased Miranda’s ribs up to her breasts and was ready to touch the hardened tips of her nipples, Miranda pulled away from the kiss to scold. “Miranda did not say to do that.” She tsked her tongue against her teeth to emphasize her point.  
  
Andrea whined and in turn chastised her wolf.  _You wanted to play this game_. Using her body weight, she leaned against the cabinet to put pressure on her throbbing hard on.  
  
“Miranda says to kiss and tease her breasts.” Miranda knew Andrea had taken the edge off against the cupboard but would give her this moment.  
  
Salivating at a command she wanted to fulfill, Andrea kissed her way down Miranda’s neck, over her collarbone, until she reached the wolf’s reward of fleshy globes for biting and hardened nipples for sucking. Her hips rolled forward pressing her erection against the hard surface of the cabinet door as she let her fingers trail up and down Miranda’s sides and her mouth tease and taste Miranda’s breasts in every way she could think of.  
  
Her head leaned back against the upper cupboards, Miranda felt her arousal pooling between her legs. She tangled her fingers into Andrea’s long brown tresses and arched her breasts fully into Andrea’s mouth. After a particularly hard nip against over sensitive nerves, Miranda pressed Andrea’s head lower. “Enough. Miranda says to use your fingers, tongue, and lips to make her come.”  
  
Andrea stilled as she felt the pressure on her head, and then she began to trace a hot path down over Miranda’s abdomen and between her legs to where wiry curls greeted her with the heady scent of arousal. Lowering her body until she was on her knees, Andrea widened Miranda’s legs with her hands tucked under them against the counter. Needing no further prompting, Andrea slid her tongue up into Miranda’s already clenching opening and teased for many long minutes. Just when the older woman had begun to tighten her fingers in Andrea’s hair, the younger woman slid one hand between her legs and up to her sex as her tongue found her clit and her lips closed down to provide firm suction.  
  
Knowing that her love could not form the words to call her off, Andrea rose from her knees into an awkward hunched position so that she could forcefully touch her lover until and her thighs were shaking hard on either side of Andrea’s head. She did not let up for a second as her mouth rapidly cycled from suction to stroking licks and back again over and over as Miranda shouted incomprehensible words and bucked her hips hard enough to unbalance the both of them.  
  
“Oh, Andrea.” Miranda wailed as she shattered and shook from her lover’s ministrations. She screamed when Andrea’s arms slid under her and lowered her to the floor.  
  
Standing with Miranda’s wet heat against her barely covered throbbing erection, Andrea gently nudged against her wife waiting for the next order. Her brain sparked with arousal in desperate flashes that only came with the clarity of obeying her mate, wanting to make her come, and wanting to come as well.  
  
When Miranda could breathe again, she gave her next order knowing that she wanted to prolong their activities and that she didn’t want Andrea to knot her in the kitchen. “Miranda says to join her on the back patio where refreshments are waiting. When the plates and glasses are empty then the game will be over.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Settling on the couch on the back patio, Miranda put her feet up and held her arm up to welcome Andrea against her side. Once they were comfortable again, Miranda waved her arm to levitate the plate to her lap. It had been charmed to stay cool and pest free. The fruit slices, pieces of cheese, and crackers promised a renewal of energy for the couple letting their arousal simmer. “You didn’t let me come.” Andrea whined as she pressed her erection against Miranda’s thigh.  
  
“Wouldn’t you rather knot me, Andrea?” Miranda rubbed her leg against Andrea and smiled as she felt Andrea’s groan against her. “I think that you’d be much more satisfied if you could mate properly instead of just rutting against the cupboard door while you ate me out. Hmmm?” She tangled her fingers in Andrea’s hair and scratched her scalp lovingly.  
  
Glancing at the half full plate and glass of water, Andrea thought about each orgasm she’d had while in costume. She had been noticeably more sated when she had been inside her mate. “Point.” She muttered as she teased the skin of Miranda’s neck with her teeth. “Thirsty?” She prompted as she levitated the glass over.  
  
“Don’t try to rush this, dear heart.” Miranda cautioned her younger wife.  
  
Taking the glass, Andrea drank deeply trying to hide her amusement.  
  
Miranda took an apple slice in her mouth and then offered it to Andrea. For many long minutes they ate and drank together with small touches and kisses. Andrea became quiet as she watched the leaves flutter in the breeze and the sunlight play with the color of green they showed.  _The night is coming. You must breed with your mate._  Her inner wolf kept a calm tone, though there was a sense of underlying urgency as it considered time running out. Andrea wondered if the persona of the wolf knew it was a costume with a limited period of effectiveness.  _It is not the forest, but you can still smell the freshly watered grass. If you close your eyes you could imagine the moonlight. With your wife on all fours, you could mate with her over and over while you knot and howl at the moon._  
  
Sighing loudly, Andrea ruffled her hair.  _You’ve got a vivid imagination_. She scolded her wolf as she glanced around the small backyard that did little to impersonate a forest at full moon.  
  
Taking the last sip of the water, Miranda sent the glass and empty plate to the patio table. Her lover had grown quiet and she wondered what her fertile mind could be coming up with. Stroking Andrea’s long brown tresses, Miranda knew it wouldn’t take much to stoke the fires of desire between them. “Penny for them?”  
  
Andrea gasped and turned to her wife without speaking. She blushed and forced her attention back out toward the yard. She nibbled her lip as if trying to stop herself from speaking.  
  
“What is it, darling? Why are you suddenly so shy?” Miranda teased her nails against Andrea’s scalp.  
  
“The wolf wants wolfy things.” Andrea sat up in order to put some distance between them.  
  
Miranda teased her fingers up Andrea back until she shivered and flinched further away. Scooting to the edge of the couch next to her lover, Miranda knew she was ready for their next adventure to begin. “Tell me about these wolfy things, Andrea. You are my mate.” Miranda kept her voice the low purr that always got to her wife and brought her fingers up to firmly hold Andrea’s hair.  
  
“Your arousal makes my head foggy. I can smell the dirt and plants. It is getting closer to sundown. The wolf wants to run in the forest under the moonlight and take you hard from behind while you’re on all fours. The wolf wants to knot you until we are howling and coming with the full moon.” Andrea had enjoyed many aspects of her costume; however, she thought that this was one bit of feral too far.  
  
“Your wolf likes to dream big.” Miranda pulled her lover back against the cushions as she reclined again.  
  
Andrea whined, though she tried to stifle the sound.  
  
Waving her arm, Miranda drew the sunshade out over the small backyard and with a snap of her fingers enlarged it to fit over their property the way a lid would fit. “Moonlight, hmm. Let’s see.” Miranda mused as she kept her hold tight on a squirming Andrea. The canopy reflected how the nighttime sky would appear over their corner of Manhattan. “What next…” Miranda paused in her actions in order to slip a leg over Andrea’s lap. With another wave of her hand, the shrubs around the edges of the garden area grew until they were unruly and tall enough to block out the remains of the day.  
  
“Don’t tease, Miranda. I can barely control my wolf as it is.” Andrea whimpered as Miranda’s leg flexed in her lap rubbing against her erection. “I don’t want to hurt you because you teased me more than you counted on.”  
  
Slipping out of her robe, Miranda stood above Andrea. With a wave of her hand the grass grew longer and longer. On the other sweep of her hand, Miranda divested Andrea of her sweatpants and cotton top. Climbing over Andrea’s lap, Miranda reveled in the feel of Andrea’s hard cock sliding against her wet folds. “I’m not teasing.” Reaching her hand down, Miranda pressed the hard shaft against her sex and slowly ground her hips in a circle. Nodding over her head back at the garden area, Miranda explained. “Once the moon is out, Andrea, you’ll have to win this fight to get what you want.”  
  
Miranda closed her eyes and apparated to the edge of the grass. With a snap of her fingers the moon shone full from the magical canopy over her head. “Begin.” Miranda jut out her hip and placed her fist against it in a clear challenge.  
  
Perhaps the Queen had always out schemed her rivals. Maybe her heart wasn’t in winning this time. She’d never admit that out loud though. Andrea rose to her feet so quickly that it was as if she had flown to the edge of the wooden deck. From the fire in her eyes and the bobbing of her cock, it was clear her wolf had total control, and yet, as she pounced forward to claim her mate, she threw her hand out in one nonverbal spell after another. As Miranda lunged to the left, she felt the effects of a strong repellent jinx applied to the entire side of the yard. Turning away immediately, she tripped on a mound of grass and dirt yanked from the ground as though propelled by a polo club. Rushing forward as Miranda wobbled to regain her balance, Andrea wrapped her arms around her from behind.  
  
“My mate.” Andrea growled as she held onto a writhing Miranda. “Mine.” As the woman continued to struggle, Andrea knocked her knees forward until her wife fell to the long grass.  
  
“You have not won.” Miranda growled back as well as she could in her still human voice. In a practiced move, she had pulled Andrea over her shoulder to the grass.  
  
Rolling into the changed position, Andrea paused to give Miranda the impression she was stunned. Then as her partner went for the pinning move, Andrea knocked her forward over her body as she twisted herself out from under and to the side. Quickly straddling her wife’s ass, Andrea held her down by the shoulder. “Mine.” Shifting backward along Miranda’s body, Andrea shifted her hand from the shoulder to neck. “Submit.” She growled again as she forced Miranda’s legs apart. With her free hand, she reached down between her lover’s legs.  
  
“Ugh.” Miranda groaned into the grass as she felt Andrea’s fingers stretching her. Unable to simply give in, Miranda tried to roll away.  
  
Pulling her hand out of its warm haven, Andrea brought the wet fingers down hard on Miranda’s backside. “You said I had to win.” Andrea brought another slap down. “I wonder what quantifies as winning? Hmmm.” She brought her hand back down for another crisp sounding smack on the pinking flesh of Miranda’s ass cheek. “I guess when you are thrusting back onto my cock and howling, that means I’ve won, hmm.” With a sudden move, Andrea pulled Miranda’s hips up. She watched as Miranda scrambled with her arms in order to avoid dragging her face in the long grass. It was beautiful to watch her mate battle with her own desires. Rubbing her cock against the wet folds, Andrea throbbed with barely restrained desire.  
  
Tucking her arm around Miranda’s hip, Andrea assured that should her wife struggle further that she still had a controlling hold on her. “I’m gonna take you, baby. You’re gonna struggle because that’s what you said you’d do, but you want me to win this one. Why else would you have transformed the entire yard to my wolf’s desire?” Andrea had teased the tip of her cock against Miranda as she spoke. “Tell me you want the stretch, Miranda. You want me to knot you until we pass out.” Covered in Miranda’s juices and her own pre-come Andrea nudged her throbbing erection forward.  
  
Miranda pushed herself up onto her knees in a last show of defiance that backfired spectacularly as her hips thrust right back to Andrea’s shaft. The brunette’s hands reached up to cup her breasts as they both paused to adjust to this position. “Oh.” Miranda whimpered as her greedily absorbed all of the sensations and juttered as if to hasten their coupling along.  
  
“Protest gone wrong?” Andrea teased as she rotated her hips just enough to tantalize her mate. “I can feel your heartbeat, Miranda. I can feel how ready you are.”  
  
Reaching down to stroke against the bundle of nerves, Miranda scolded. “Stop talking.”  
  
Pinching the nipples between her fingers hard, Andrea began to piston in and out of Miranda. She felt the grass give way under her knees as she moved. Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she felt the darkness surrounding them and the full moon spurring her to mate. Her teeth itched and she felt the need to stake her claim against the smooth curve of Miranda’s neck. Her mind blurred with the wolf, there was nothing in this world except for the press of their bodies against and within each other. Sinking her teeth into her lover, Andrea rejoiced in the completeness of their joining on this auspicious day. Soul bonded they would surely produce.  
  
When Mirada’s return thrusts nearly knocked them apart, Andrea growled and leaned forward until her mate fell forward onto all fours. Pulling back up, Andrea let her hands hold Miranda’s hips as she felt her orgasm rushing to greet her. “You’re trembling at the new angle, Miranda.” Andrea felt her body prepping for release. “Meeting my thrusts just as hard.” Andrea felt her toes clenching as the moment approached them. “Touch yourself, Miranda. Come as hard as you can.” Andrea felt the first spurt of her come shoot even as the other woman howled with delight while her fingers stroked out her own notes of pleasure.  
  
Andrea could barely move within her wife as she continued to come. Her cock had engorged in the knot again, just as they knew it would. Andrea howled up at the magical moon as she felt her body emptying over and over again. Miranda shivered as aftershocks over took her each time Andrea flexed her hips and moved the knot slightly against her over sensitized inner walls.  
  
Wanting to prolong the pleasure of this final time in the costume, Miranda encouraged Andrea. “You can go deeper, Andrea. Press harder. Work the knot. There. There.” Miranda whimpered as her mate thrust against her with renewed vigor. It moved her whole body forward as she rode the thrust and then relaxed back against it. Her breasts swayed with the motion and her sex throbbed as it continued to come.  
  
Eventually sagging to the grass in exhaustion, they fell asleep under the full moon.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Waking with a jolt as a gnat flew into her nose, Andrea rolled away from her wife. Blinking hard in order to get her brain to compute the input being received, Andrea sat up. They were naked in the back yard, laying directly on the grass, while a magical full moon still lit up the small area. It was a fine bit of magic.  
  
_Magic!_  Her mind shouted as her body reached up and yanked the final pieces of her wolf costume out of her mouth.  
  
“Don’t do that.” Miranda purred as she sat up and pressed her nakedness against Andrea’s body. When she had her lover’s full attention, Miranda continued. “Did you know that you can use this type of costume more than once?”  
  
Her jaw dropped open and wonder in her eyes, Andrea just stared at her wife.  _Miranda enjoyed that!_  Her mind shouted again. The brunette wondered if a side effect of the costume would be this inner dialogue or if it would wear off in time.  
  
“I could wear the fangs, so to speak, next time.” Miranda shifted so that they were entangled as she sat next to her wife in the long grass. Her hand trailed down Andrea’s body teasing a nipple for precious seconds before dropping to a dripping wet center. “We talked about you carrying our child, Andrea.” She slid two fingers and then three against Andrea’s pulsing sex. “Would this be one hell of a way to make that happen?” Miranda pressed her breasts against the bare skin of Andrea’s arm relishing in this rare opportunity to overwhelm her younger wife. “Potions and regular transforming sounds rather boring now, doesn’t it?” Miranda brought her thumb up to press against Andrea’s clit. “I could take you here in the grass under the full moon and give you my baby to carry.”  
  
Andrea tried to shift to accommodate Miranda’s fingers without dislodging them. She considered Miranda’s inner wolf compared to her own. “You really would be my alpha if you put this costume on.”  
  
Scooting her body so that she was more in front of Andrea now, Miranda adjusted her fingers in order to tease at the spot that would make Andrea squirt. “You bit me, you know.” She watched as Andrea shuddered as the desire pulled her forward and she couldn’t decide if it was too much and fought against it. “Tried to soul bond with me in the full moon.”  
  
Andrea was rocking her hips forward in order to ride the pleasure Miranda was giving her and press her clit harder against that teasing thumb. “Oh, Miranda.”  
  
Miranda shifted to bring them closer as Andrea became more frenzied. “Andrea, yes. I wanted to. I still want to.”  
  
Suddenly throwing her head back in ecstasy, Andrea’s body convulsed, until her come squirted out past them and into the grass. Andrea reached for Miranda even as she tried to halfway pull away in order to curl around on herself. Coaxing her trembling lover around, Miranda held her from behind, just resting her fingers against the pulsing bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex as she continued to tremble for long minutes.  
  
Once she could feel Andrea relax against her, Miranda shared her thoughts with Andrea. “We’ll have to ask Tana what happens when two people wear this full moon version… Would we be able to feel the soul bond even if it was only an illusion… Would you like that?”  
  
Andrea turned in her arms and claimed her mouth with a passionate kiss. “Yes.” She breathed out against Miranda’s lips when she finally pulled away. “We are married and deeply committed. I think if we could do it that it would be beautiful.”  
  
Miranda hummed as she considered the possibility and the prelude of it with them both in that wolf state of mind. “It’s also very sexy.” She mused out loud.  
  
Andrea groaned a little. “Both of us in a mating frenzy?” Andrea kissed the shoulder nearest to her mouth. “We would be out of our minds with want.” Andrea crawled away enough to turn and face her lover. Then she stalked forward on hands and knees until she was hovering over Miranda’s body. “We would lose it.” She smiled as Miranda trembled at the touch of her fingers ghosting over her nipple.  
  
Guiding her wife’s hand between her legs, Miranda taunted. “Like we are now dear?”  


  
**_Fin._**  


x


End file.
